nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Hana
Hana is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates on the Birthright and Revelation paths. She's one of Sakura's personal retainers is considered to be one of the best Katana wielders. Profile Personality Fire Emblem Fates Base stats |-|Playable Birthright = |-|Playable Revelation = |-|Enemy Conquest Ch. 22 HM = |luck=17 |def=15 |res=24 |move=6 |inventory= Silver Katana Dual Katana |skills= Fearsome Blow Rend Heaven Duelist's Blow Armored Blow |hoshido=y |sw=A }} Growth Rates and Stat Modifiers Classes Growth rates when reclassed Skills Fire Emblem Heroes Description Focused Samurai ::A noble who is skilled with the katana. One of Sakura's retainers. Base stats ★ = -- -- }} - Level 40 = -- -- }} }} |-| ★★ = -- -- }} - Level 40 = -- -- }} }} |-| ★★★ = -- -- }} - Level 40 = -- -- }} }} |-| ★★★★ = Rally Attack -- }} - Level 40 = Rally Attack -- }} }} |-| ★★★★★ = Rally Attack -- }} - Level 40 = Rally Attack -- }} }} Skills Quotes Endings Other Appearances Fire Emblem Cipher When this unit performs an Evade, reveal the top 4 cards of your deck. If there is a “Hana” among those cards, add one to your hand, then send the remaining cards to the Retreat Area. Rivalry: While you control another cost 3 ally, this unit gains 10 attack. ( : This skill does not take effect unless this unit is Class Changed.) |no1=B02-026R(+), B02-026ST |artist1=Pisuke |- |image2= |title2=Tomboyish Samurai |name2=Hana |affil2=Hoshido |gender2=Female |weapon2=Sword |quote2=It’s alright, Sakura. I’ll take care of any fool who tries to lay a hand on you! |attack2=40 |support2=10 |atkcost2=1 |range2=1 |class2=Samurai |tier2=Base |skill2='Sakura’s Retainer:' When this unit is supported by “Sakura,” it gains 20 attack until the end of the battle. Attack Emblem: Until the end of this battle, your attacking unit gains 20 attack. |no2=B02-027N, B02-027ST |artist2=Pisuke |- |image3= |title3=The Unyielding Girl |name3=Hana |affil3=Hoshido |gender3=Female |weapon3=Sword |quote3=I won’t cry, and I won’t lose! You absolutely WILL NOT make it past me. |attack3=70 |support3=10 |atkcost3=4 |range3=1 |class3=Master of Arms |tier3=Advanced |cccost3=3 |skill3='Swords beat axes and bows!:' If this unit is battling against a unit with or affinities, this unit gains 10 attack. Axes beat lances and shurikens!: If this unit is attacked by a unit with or affinities, the attacking unit cannot perform a critical hit. Lances beat swords and tomes!: If this unit attacks a non-MC unit with or affinities, the defending unit cannot avoid. |no3=B07-068R |artist3=daigoman |- |image4= |title4=Cheerful Swordsgirl |name4=Hana |affil4=Hoshido |gender4=Female |weapon4=Sword |quote4=I need to get stronger… to defend Lady Sakura! |attack4=40 |support4=10 |atkcost4=1 |range4=1 |class4=Samurai |tier4=Base |skill4='Fruits of Training:' While this unit is attacking a Cost 2 or higher unit, this unit gains 10 attack. Attack Emblem: Until the end of this battle, your attacking unit gains 20 attack. |no4=B07-069N |artist4=daigoman }} Gallery Trivia * Her Japanese name, Kazahana (風花), means "Wind Flower" or a poetic description for a flurry of snow on a clear day. Hana, with certain kanji, can mean either flower (花) or nose (鼻) in Japanese. * Hana was voted as the 21st most popular female on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. * Hana shares her English voice actress, Karen Strassman, with Mozu, Anna, and Olivia from Awakening. * If Sakura wins in Beach Brawl, Hana successfully overrides a part of Subaki's plan for Sakura's vacation and gives her the white dress that is seen in her special reward art. External links Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes characters